Smutember 2017 - Day 07, spanking, Zalissa (Melizack)
by nautiscarader
Summary: Zack discovers his girlfriend's new kink, and all of the consequences it carries with it. All characters are 18 , etc.


\- Oh, fuck yeah!

With Melissa as his girlfriend, Zack was quite used to her being a bit more verbal when they made love, and even more, when they had sex. But the raw, carnal moan that just escaped the red-head's mouth has surpassed all of the sweet, sexy sounds, chirps and moans he has heard from her so far. And all of that came from just one slap of his hand against her exposed butt-cheek.

\- Zack, why did you stop?

With her arse pointed towards him, Melissa had a bit of difficulty turning her head around to see what has prevented Zack from pounding her from behind. Lost in his thought, Zack was equally surprised, and he instantly resumed his moves,wondering if it really was him that made Melissa squirm in delight, undoubtedly alerting other students in the neighbouring dorms. The answer came rather quickly, when Zack moved his hand away from her posterior and grabbed her by her waist.

\- No, keep smacking me! - Melissa demanded with an odd, quivering voice, Zack hasn't heard from her yet.

\- Seriously?

\- Which part of "fuck yeah" you don't understand? - she gasped - Do it! Please...

It was the last, begging tone that did the trick. Another loud "clap" echoed through their dorm room, when Zack's hand came in contact with the delicate skin of Melissa's bottom. Her arms instantly gave up and she buried her face in the pillows, silencing another agonising scream of hers. She quickly got up, though, and continued her wailing, just to make sure Zack would keep trashing her.

\- Harder, Zack, harder!

At first, Zack didn't know if Melissa meant his thrusts that got more shallow, or the punishment he was executing. Her next command made it clear, though.

\- Spank me harder, Zack, I need it!

Zack hovered his hand above her reddened arse, and pondered his move for a while. Was he hurting her? And if so, should he continue? They had rough sex lots of times, but that made them slightly sore at most. It would seem that Melissa hasn't told him everything about her.

\- Mel, do you really like it?

\- Hell yeah, Zack! - she buried her face again in the pillow for a moment - Do it, please!

\- Why haven't you told me? - he inquired, still hesitant to slam his palm from bigger distance than before, slowing his thrusts as they kept talking

\- You're right, I should have told you - she huffed, with clear irritation in her voice - That was a mistake, I'm a bad girl that needs to be punished. Do it!

Her voice nearly broke, when Melissa's body arched under the strength with which Zack hit her. Zack expected her cry to be even louder and more raw, but it was half-feeble, as if all the air left her lungs before she could do it. Then came the quivering, shaking, and writhing of her body, as Melissa was brought simultaneously to pure bliss and - to his horror - tears. Under the deluge of emotions, Melissa collapsed, bringing Zack to her side as quickly as possible.

\- Melissa! Mel, tell me, you okay, baby?

Zack touched her head and tried to delicately turn it to his side, in case Melissa really couldn't breathe, as his medical training told him. But his girlfriend did it on her own, though visibly exhausted from the orgasm she lived through.

\- Oh, I am okay... - she wheezed.

Her eyes were puffed and as red as the skin on her bottom; traces of tears around them turned Zack's face completely white, but the smile on her face quickly calmed him down, at least partially driving some of his worries away.

\- Don't worry, I'm fine. - Melissa assured him, cupping his face - I think I just discovered a new kink of mine.

\- Didn't know it could be that powerful.

She cupped the worried face of her boyfriend close to hers, and locked him with her in a long, watery kiss. The next moment she grabbed him and pulled him into a deep, erotic embrace. That, however, was interrupted nearly instantly, when she rolled over and exerted the slightest of force on her posterior, resulting in hellish scream erupting from her mouth.

\- Zaaack, can't you go to the classes for me?

Still lying on her belly and unable to roll to her back, Melissa groaned at her boyfriend, who tended to the inflamed part of her lower body. To get his attention, she tugged on his shorts to make the head on the opposite side of the bed react. With cold poultice in one hand, carefully soothing Melissa's thighs, and his smartphone in the other, Zack was quite busy.

\- See, this say something about after-care lotions... and baths, you should take bath, apparently. Shame we only have showers. - he explained - And no, I can't go, mostly because we have completely different ones.

\- You can pretend you're me. - she joked, trying to get his attention again. - Wait, no, you can;t do the doe eyes...

Zack ignored her comments and kept searching. His browser history was now irreversibly filled with webpages about BDSM and after-care remedies. He occasionally paused reading to kiss the less irritated spots or to reapply the wrapping.

\- I told you you shouldn't jump into deep waters. You really should've told me about that kink of yours, we got half of it wrong!

\- I couldn't. - she groaned - I just felt like I should go for it. You're the one to blame, you slapped me first.

\- Yeah, playfully. - Zack replied with guilt in his voice - Baby, you sure you're not mad at me?

To his surprise, Melissa made the effort to roll to the side Zack hasn't spanked, and stared at him with her consolatory, beaming eyes.

\- Of course not. You were great, Za-

The same gleeful expression changed in a split of a second, when Melissa remembered something.

\- Wait, Zack did you- You didn't finish, did you?

\- Baby, that's not important - Zack rolled his eyes - Your health-

But before he could protest, Melissa already pulled down his boxers and cupped his half-erect length, giving it a quick peck. She turned her head again, catching his widened eyes, as she begun pumping his rod with her hands.

\- Okay, so... screw the classes, I gotta reward my boyfriend for the way he's been treating me. - she leaned and gave his tip another kiss - Good job, future M.D. Zack, you're treating your patient well. But I think a few more sessions wouldn't hurt, right?

\- Not if we prepare ourselves for them. - Zack replied cockily, carefully sliding his head between her legs.


End file.
